Medical implants which can be inserted into the human or animal body and which require an electrical supply voltage need a particularly reliable and lasting electrical contacting. Such implants include, for example, cardiac pacemakers, defibrillators, neurostimulators, and the like.
An electrical contact element for medical implants that can be inserted into the human or animal body is known from German Patent No. DE 690 27 846, in which an electrical connection is produced via a torus spring and a pin of a plug contact. The torus spring is inserted into a groove in a bushing, wherein the electrical contact is formed between the pin and the inner circumference of the torus spring.
The fabrication of torus springs, in particular closed torus springs, and the assembly thereof by insertion into the peripheral groove of corresponding spring sleeves is complex and can only be automated with difficulty and, as a result, is accordingly costly.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.